Talk:Video Game Timeline
In the walking dead 400 days dlc you vince can see the police car , which transports Lee Everett . Vince story takes place on the 2nd day after the outbreak , this means that Lees transport takes place on the 2nd day after the outbreak. Gammlernoob Accuracy Is anyone sure if the numbers of the days after the events of 'Starved For Help' are accurate or not?--RA (talk) 22:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I really don't a couple of weeks past since the end of episode 2. --RA (talk) 06:10, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Crawford Tapes Whilst at Crawford, Lee finds tapes of Dr. Logan and Anna's interactions. Logan states that it is the 82nd Day since the Outbreak first started. The second tape is stated to be the following day, Day 83, since it began. As Lee enters the nurse's office, I'm sure he says that the second tape, Day 83 is marked October 10th. The third tape, the one featuring Molly, clearly says 76 where the others say 82 and 83 respectively, likely suggesting it took place on Day 76. Furthermore all three end with 03. Perhaps 2003, the year the comics started? Thought it was interesting to note. Cheers to whoever edited it. "Laugh, and the world laughs with you. Weep, and you weep alone." - Oh Dae-Su (talk) 16:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Is there a Comic book timeline I could use to perhaps parallel this to? I'm just curious to see how this could bealong with the comics. 02:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC) There isn't, unfortunately. Though I believe one could be made, since Dale does give the day as being Christmas Eve at the start of Issue 7. if someone was to work on that I reckon a fairly accurate timeline could be established. 14:16, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Season 2 time-frame? Where did the day numbers from season 2 that were used here come from? A good reference might be that they are preparing christmass decorations in A House Divided, although they could be doing that just for fun. Clementine's age conflicting with this timeline and the Comic Timeline Day 0 - 100 8 years old (A New Day - No Time Left] SEASON 1 (Correct) (Volume 1: Days Gone Bye - Volume 2: Miles Behind Us) Day 100 - 265 9 years old (No Time Left - 400 days: Shel's Story) SHEL'S STORY (Correct) (Volume 2: Miles Behind Us - Volume 9: Here We Remain) Day 265 - 625 10 years old (400 days: Shel's Story - GAME TIMESKIP) BEFORE SEASON 2 (Correct) (Volume 9: Here We Remain - COMIC TIMESKIP) Day 625 - 990 11 years old (GAME TIMESKIP - X) AFTER SEASON 2 (Should be during Season 2) (COMIC TIMESKIP - COMIC TIMESKIP) Day 990 - 1355 12 years old (X - X) AROUND SEASON 3? (Should be after Season 2 during the Comic timeskip) (COMIC TIMESKIP - COMIC TIMESKIP) Day 1355 - 1720 13 years old (X - X) X (Should be during Season 3 before 'A New Beginning' (X - X) What you're looking at is a poor table I made showing Clementine's age throughout the apocalypse. On the left are the outbreak days and next to it is her age during that time (from day 0 to 100 Clem is 8 years old - According to the Timeline the Stranger said her birthday was 6 days ago on day 106) to the right of that is the closest story arc in both the game and comic to show that she was x years old between those 2 points (using dates from both the game and comic timeline) and finally on the far right shows if she is the correct age on the timeline (she is 11 years old after season 2 according to this table which is incorrect as she should be 11 during season 2 which takes place around day 850 roughly on the timeline). Is this all making sense? It is? Good. So I take it you see the problem here. The game and comic timelines don't match up and Clem is ageing faster in the timeline than she is in the actual game. We could move the date of Season 2 back a bit in the timeline to match her age and say that she was 12 during Season 3 (unless it was confirmed that she's 13, because I thought we were going off "What are you? Like 13?" That was said by I think Kate in the game. AJ's age also works if you move the Season 2 date back a bit because he will be 2 in Season 3. Hope someone sees this. The Fancy Fedora (talk) 19:50, August 5, 2018 (UTC)